Shadow the Hedgehog
Ow the Edge (シャドウ・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Shadō za Hejjihoggu?) is a fictional, anthropomorphic black hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog series and the arch-rival of Sonic the Hedgehog Biography I AM SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG, THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM! He was created as the "Ultimate Lifeform" by Professor Gerald Robotnik, using the DNA and blood of Black Doom. Shadow is immortal, and does not age. Since his debut, Shadow has appeared in a multitude of games, television shows, and comic books. His past was almost a complete mystery until the game Shadow the Hedgehog revealed the events surrounding his creation. In contrast to Sonic, Shadow is typically portrayed as an antihero, or a renegade who can just as easily serve the forces of evil as those of good. According to an official poll, Shadow is the second most popular character in the series, second only to Sonic. THE LEGACY OF SHADOW *''Sonic Adventure 2'' *''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle'' *''Sonic Heroes'' *''Sonic Battles'' *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic Rivals'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)'' *''Sonic Rivals 2'' *''Sonic Riders'' *''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' *''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' *''Sonic Chronicles: Dark Brotherhood'' *''Sonic & the Black Knight'' *''Sonic Free Riders'' *''Sonic Generations'' Arcade Opening Shadow is walking around in Westopolis and talks to himself saying that he has to find the remaining Chaos Emerald. He says that if he doesn't have it, the whole planet will be destroyed and that only he can save it. He then uses Chaos Control to teleport away from the scene. Rival Name: Hatsune Miku Reason: Shadow is looking around four the reaming Chaos Emerald when he suddenly sees Hatsune Miku. He then looks at her and thinks she might have the last Chaos Emerald. He walks up to her and demands her to give the emerald, but Hatsune says she wouldn't give an emerald away. Shadow gets angry and demands the emerald but Hatsune says he will have to fight her to get it. Connection: Shadow the Hedgehog and Hatsune Miku are both from Sega, although Miku is also still owned by Crypton Future Media. Ending Shadow returns, although not with a Chaos Emerald. He comments that the world apparently could be saved without the use of the Chaos Emeralds. He says that it also was just too easy, he says that he maybe should go away for some time, take a short break. He uses Chaos Control to leave the place. Gameplay Shadow is one of the fastest characters. He uses both his weapons as well as his Chaos Powers in battle, which are mostly based off his own game; Shadow the Hedgehog. (Square Moves) * Chaos Magic - - The user concentrates their energy and snaps their fingers, creating a brief rip in the fabric of space-time, which blast the opponent backwards. * Chaos Attack - or - levitates the user in front of the enemy, letting them do up to 5 chaos energy-enhanced punches and kicks, each a bit more powerful than the last. * Chaos Nightmare - - creates small blasts of Chaos Energy with his hands and at the nexus, knocking back enemies, or knocking them into the air. * Chaos Burst - - A powerful blast of chaos energy with a small radius. *'Chaos Magic' - (midair) *'Chaos Attack '- or (midair) *'Chaos Nightmare '- (midair) *'Chaos Burst' - (midair) (Triangle Moves) * Pistol Shot - - simply shoots the opponent. If is pressed rapidly he will continue until he runs out of bullets. You can use it again afterwards. * Grenade Launcher - or - shoots out a grenade, with his launcher, that will bounce a few times before it explodes. *'RPG Launcher' - - shoots two homing rockets into the air. *'Roaming Chaos' - - Creates a spot of distorted space with Chaos Control which follows the user until someone runs into it. *'Pistol Shot '- (midair) *'Grenade Launcher' - or (midair) *'RPG Launcher' - (midair) *'Roaming Chaos '- (midair) (Circle Moves) * Homing Attack- - he will begin charging up in a ball, slowly elevating himself above the ground. When he gets high enough, he then charges at an opposing player by homing into the opponent. * Chaos Spear - or - a lightning bolt attack released while charged with Chaos Energy. * Chaos Control - - teleports upwards, which can be angled into the desired direction, and hurst anyone in it's way. *'Chaos Snap '- - instantly teleports to nearby opponents and attacks with allow him to attack the opponent with a move. *'Homing Attack '- (midair) - *'Chaos Spear '- or (midair) * Chaos Control '- (midair) *'Chaos Snap - (midair) (Throws) * Chaos Sidestep - or - uses Chaos Control, spawns on the other side of the player who then is kocked forwards. *'Chaos Punishment' - - same but up. * Chaos Drill - - same but down. or (Trigger Moves) *Block - *Evade - + Left Analog Stick *Item Pick-up - (Super Moves) * Shadow Rifle Road - (Level 1): Shadow equipps his Shadow Rifle and shoots with it forwards, KO'ing the opponent(s) in front of you. *'Chaos Blast' - (Level 2): Shadow becomes red and is able to unleash three big blasts of Chaos Energy within a certain amount of time. You might survive a blast if you are on the edge of the blast. *'Super Shadow' - (Level 3): Shadow becomes Super Shadow, all of his moves have been overpowered and he has a Chaos Lance instead of Chaos Spear. His speed also has increased. Taunts TBA Quotes from PlayStation All-Stars *When selected: **''"You're going straight to hell!"'' **''"I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform!"'' **''"Hmph. Fine."'' *Using Level 2: **''"CHAOS...BLAST!"'' *Using Level 3: **''"Aaaah!!!"'' *Succesful KO: **''"How pathetic."'' **''"Hmph. Is that all you've got?"'' **''"I determine my own destiny."'' *Respawn: **''"Maybe I didn't try hard enough."'' **''"I guess I'm not at full power here."'' **''"I promise you... revenge!"'' *Other: **''"CHAOS...CONTROL!"'' **''"CHAOS...SPEAR!"'' Intros and Outros Introduction *'Motercycle jump': rides on with his motercycle and jumps off. *'Chaos controller': uses Chaos Control to appear. Winning Screen *'Pathetic humans': Turns away from the screen saying; "How pathetic." Losing Screen *Lightens red of anger. *He shoots the screen *He says "Damn! Not Here" Costumes Ultimate Lifeform The default appearance of Shadow. *Blue skin; color swap of Sonic. *White skin: color swap of Silver. *Black skin: color swap of Mephiles the Dark's Shadow disguise. Sir Lancelot A costume based on his appearance from Sonic & the Black Knight. *Yellow skin: golden armor. *White skin: silver armor. *Red skin: bronze armor. Mephiles the Dark A costume based on Mephiles the Dark from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Pink skin: pink tints *Blue skin: blue tints *Green skin: chemical green tints. Gallery SBK_Lancelot.jpg|Sir Lancelot mephiles_the_dark_by_itshelias94-d5e889v.png|Mephiles the Dark Trivia *Shadow, similar to Raiden, was put in duo the main character of their series was already represented in the Super Smash Bros. series. Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:PlayStation 4 Characters